Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again
by YankeeTorp
Summary: Here's my first attempt at a songfic, the song "I'm Leaving On a Jetplane" read and tell me what you think. please?


Hey! This is my first attempt at a songfic, it's the song "I'm Leaving on a Jetplane", one of my favorte songs. It's probably a sucky attempt, but hey, at least I tried. Read on and then review please! Well, you know what to do.

Harry surveyed the empty, desolate room around him. All that was left of this once cozy room was a bed with no sheets, a nightstand on which lay a sealed envelope with a name scribbled on it and a lamp and a dresser. Everything else had been either packed away, sold, or was in the suitcase that lay waiting on the bed. Harry let out a sigh. Memories flashed through his head, memories he had been trying to hide from for years, but couldn't any longer. He grabbed the suitcase and the envelope, turned on his heel and left the flat. He still had one last stop to make before he went on his way.

__

All my bags are packed I'm ready to go

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

Harry stood outside of Ginny's flat. Ginny. He felt a sudden burts of doubt creeping through his body. He couldn't do this. How could he leave the only woman he had ever loved? It broke his heart, but he knew he had to. He needed to get sorted out.

__

But the down is breaking it's early morn

The taxi's wating he's blowing his horn

Already I'm so lonesome I could die

Harry silently let himself into the flat and made a beeline to Ginny's bedroom. As he opened the door and saw her flaming red hair framing her peaceful, angelica face, he felt a stab of pain. Ron's face flashed before is eyes, Ron with the same red hair and freckled face, a twinkle in his eyes. The pain was too much, harry let out a soft cry, silent tears streaming down his face. He closed the door and went to lay down beside Ginny, just her presence was calming. He reached out a hand and began stroking her pale face, savoring this feeling, this amazing love he felt for. This was a moment he would never forget.

__

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

Cuz I'm leaving on a jetplane  
Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe, I hate to go

Ginny stirred in her sleep.

"Gin?" Harry whispered softly.

Ginny just let out a loud snore and snuggled deeper into her covers. Harry let out a soft chuckle. It had been a long time since he had really laughed. He sighed and began running his fingers through Ginny's hair. It wasn't fair. It never had been.

__

There's so many times I've let you down

So many times I've played around

But I tell you now, they don't mean a thing

Every place I go I think of you

Every song I sing I sing for you

When I come back I'll wear your wedding-ring 

Harry snuggled closer to Ginny. She was a deep sleeper, not easy to wake, but her instincts told her to take comfort in this. She lay her head across Harry's chest as Harry drew her into a tight hug.

__

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you wait for me

Hold me like you never let me go

I'm leaving on a jetplane

I don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe I hate to go 

Faces began flowing through Harry's mind as he lay there next to his girlfriend. Old faces, young faces, faces of loved ones and faces of enemies. Draco, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Lucius, Neville, Ron again, Cho, Cedric, Snape, his parents; he couldn't hide anymore. His mind raced back to the year after graduation, the day of the final battle, the day where Voldemort deceased, and took with him a part of Harry. A part that Harry knew he had to find again. 

For Ron. Ron, his best friend who had fought so valiantly to save the wizarding world. Gone.

For Sirius. Sirius, the closest thing to a father he had ever had. Gone.

For his parents. His parents. The people he had desperately wanted his whole life, but never got to meet them. He desperatley wanted to feel connected with them somehow, and this is why he had to go.

For Hermione. Hermione, his living, breathing best friend, who caught the blow harder than Harry with Ron's death, but held her head up and kept going. She had always been there for him, and will be there for him forever.

For Mrs. Weasley. Mrs Weasly, the only motherly figure in his life, whom he had been so cold to after the battle, and yet, she stuck with him, watching over him with those motherly eyes of her, all these past 3 years.

But most of all, he had to go for Ginny. Ginny, as strong, talented and beautiful as any witch can be. She had always sensed what he needed, knew how to make hm laugh, was as patient as the mountains. But lately he could sense frustration in her, which he had sutomatically interpreted as frustration in him. He was a burden to her now, with that part of gone. The part of him that allowed him to have fun, knew how to laugh, could see joy in the small things. His bravery had remained. His courage. His strength. His ability to love. But without the other things, he was not whole. And oh, how he longed to be whole again.

He had to get out of here.

__

Now the time has come to leave you

One more time let me kiss you 

Close your eyes, and I'll be on my way 

Dream about the days to come

I wont have to leave alone, and I won't have to say:

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you wait for me

Hold me like you never let me go

Harry planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek, she smiled in response. He slowly replaced his chest with a pillow, and Ginny's arms instinctivly wrapped around his waist. She was making it so hard. He slowly pried them away and kissed her one more time, drinking in her beautiful face and basking in her comforting aura. He drew the envelope out from his pocket and left it on the nightstand. He reluctantly made his way to the door. When he came to the doorframe he turned around for one last look.

"I love you Ginny Weasly" he whispered and shut the door. 

__

I'm leaving on a jetplane, I don't know when I'll be back again

I'm leaving on a jetplane,I don't know when I'll be back again.

I'm leaving on a jetplane,I don't know when I'll be back again. 

He heard Ginny stirring in the other room, and quickly left the flat. Then he apparated away into the darkness, in search of his soul.

__

Oh babe I hate to go. 

Okay, so tell me what you think! Anything goes. I'm wondering if I should write another chapter with Ginny reading the letter, but I don't know if it's worth it.

Oh yeah, forgot the disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, nor did i write the song. I don't know who orginally did, but it wasn't me.


End file.
